black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon
Avalon |image1 = |-|Portrait= |-|Idle = |-|Walk = |-|Sprint = |health = 800 |speed = 14 / 24 |b_type = Breakout |faction = Phantom |role = Zoner / Rushdown }}Avalon '''is a Zoner/Rushdown hybrid class aligned with the Phantom faction. Utilizing a pistol, holographic technology and a menacing mech named R.A.W.A.N #01, Avalon is a class that juggles between hyper-aggressive pursuit (Rushdown) and containing his enemies from a distance (Zoner). Near or far, Avalon's excellence lies in his ability to apply pressure. Will you crack? For learning how to play or counterplay Avalon, consult our Avalon Guide. Passive '''Doppelgänger - Avalon's Heavy Autocombo (H.AC) is replaced with a short animation that requires 1/2 bar of Heat, which will grant him an aura with a color dependent on his current level of Heat. When this aura is active, The next SP1, SP2, SP3 or Launcher Avalon performs will perform its "Doppelgänger" variant, and will behave differently when performed. Universal Skills Guardbreak (GB) 80 damage, B Scaling, 9 second cooldown (Ground) -''' Avalon takes aim with his gun and fires a blank that causes the opponent to collapse. '''Launcher (LC) 80 damage (147 if Doppelgänger), B Scaling, 3 second cooldown '' '(Ground) -' Avalon takes aim with his gun in a manner identical to his Guardbreak, only to feint and instantly deliver an uppercut with his free hand. If Avalon's Passive ('''Doppelgänger) is active, a Doppelgänger will appear from the ground beneath Avalon to grab the enemy mid-air, then powerbomb them into the ground. Inflicts knockdown. Autocombos (AC) 'Light Autocombo (L.AC)' ''' ''6 inputs, 196 damage, A Scaling 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC)' 1 input, activates Passive (Doppelgänger), requires 1/2 bar of Heat 'Jumping Autocombo (J.AC)' 3 inputs, 116 damage, A+ Scaling 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (JH.AC)' 1 input, 80 damage Specials (SP) SP1 Quickdraw 114 damage (total), B Scaling, 9 second cooldown (Ground) -''' Avalon quickfires 3 consecutive rounds as projectiles from his pistol. The first two bullets do not inflict hitstun, but the final bullet sends enemies flying. This can be used when at 50% cooldown or higher, but doing so will reset SP1's cooldown back to zero. If 'Mod1 '''is held, Avalon fires his bullets 45 degrees upwards. If '''Mod2 '''is held, Avalon fires his bullets at the floor, hitting knockdowned opponents or simply bouncing the bullets off of the floor. If Avalon's Passive ('Doppelgänger) is active, a Doppelgänger will appear to perform this attack instead, allowing Avalon free movement. Can be used when at 50% cooldown or higher and can be modified similar to normal SP1. SP2 Double Fang 133 damage, A Scaling, 6 second cooldown (Ground/Air) -''' Avalon lunges forwards and performs a flying knee followed by spinning heel kick, carrying any opponent hit along with him until the end of the move. Prompts an opportunity to combo. Utilizes a hard magnet. Has the Autohit property. If Avalon's Passive ('''Doppelgänger) is active, a Doppelgänger will appear to perform this attack instead, allowing Avalon free movement. SP3 Shellshock 100 damage, 6 second cooldown (Ground) -''' Avalon winds up and delivers a heavy, disorienting jab coated with holographic energy. Inflicts '''invincible knockdown. Upon hit, Avalon will apply the (-) Time slowed debuff '''onto the opponent, desaturating the opponent's vision and slowing down all animations by 33%. This debuff also lowers the opponent's walkspeed by '''6 ws. If Avalon's Passive (Doppelgänger) is active, he will instead create a holographic trap with two spinning gears that lasts for 4 seconds. When triggered, the trap will apply the (-) Time slowed debuff. SP4 Strike Zone 100 damage (290 if Marked), A Scaling, 6 second cooldown (Ground/Air) -''' Avalon directs his mech, R.A.W.A.N. #01, to set its sights on the mouse cursor, creating a holographic crosshair as a '''trap. When triggered, R.A.W.A.N. will pulverize the opponent with a round from its sniper rifle, inflicting knockdown. If the enemy is blocking when below 100 Health, they will suffer maximum Shield damage instead. If Mod1 'is held, R.A.W.A.N. will set the crosshair trap above the cursor instead. 'SP5 Retreat 94 damage, 9 second cooldown (Air) -''' Avalon backflips onto a holographic platform as R.A.W.A.N. 01 appears to curb stomp Avalon's previous location. Avalon will gain Super Armor up until '''endlag. Has the Autohit property. Upon hit, R.A.W.A.N. will punt the enemy towards and behind Avalon. SP6 Scorched Earth 235 damage, 8 second cooldown (Ground) -''' R.A.W.A.N. anchors a holographic hook-and-chain in the ground in front of Avalon with its sniper rifle, leaving a large pool before eventually yanking it out in an explosion. Avalon is immune to projectiles and magic for the duration. If hit by a projectile or magic, Avalon will slide to the right as R.A.W.A.N. pulls anchor early. Upon hit, the pool will apply the '''(-) Movement decreased debuff, lowering the opponent's walkspeed by 2 ws per hit. This debuff stacks. EX Specials SP7 Killshot 50 damage, 15 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat (Ground) -''' Avalon charges energy in his free hand and slams it down into the ground, unleashing a red shockwave. 'This cannot be blocked. ' Upon hit, the enemy is '''Marked. Enemies will remain Marked until they are hit with Avalon's SP4, or until the enemy or Avalon dies. Marked enemies are susceptible to Avalon's SP4, which will deal 290% increased damage when triggered. If the Marked enemy is blocking, they will suffer maximum Shield damage instead, but will remain Marked. SP8 Public Enemy 274 damage, 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat (Ground) - '''After a menacing windup, Avalon lunges forwards a great distance with an infernal punch. Avalon is completely vulnerable for the duration. '''This cannot be blocked. Upon hit, Avalon knocks the opponent back as they are quickly apprehended by a Doppelgänger. Avalon approaches the opponent with an intimidating strut before quickfiring two disabling shots to their knees. As the opponent looks up, Avalon breaks their nose with a merciless punt kick to the face. Executions Guardbreak 'SP4' Skins Trivia *Avalon's L.AC6 is directly inspired by Johnny Cage from the fighting game Mortal Kombat X. **Avalon's SP1 and SP2 (and possibly SP4) are also directly inspired by Naoto Shirogane from the 2D crossover fighting game BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. **Avalon's Doppelgänger SP3 is also directly inspired by Nero's Devil Breaker Ragtime from the action-adventure hack and slash series Devil May Cry. *According to the developer of Avalon, badsamaa, Avalon is actually able to enter R.A.W.A.N. #01 and pilot it manually. This is not, however, an in-game feature. References 'Class Document' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p1BR1FiH0Seuf53hK5BcxsJ_bMKSO7vTL46PHmk1fTM/edit Category:Classes Category:Phantom Category:Zoner Category:Rushdown Category:Hybrid Category:Breakout Category:Wave 1